Dillusions En Grandier: John Rogreagez
by Rimshooter
Summary: Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: What the fuck?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Warhammer 40k, or anything else I fantasize about in the script**

**of said story.**

_Author's note: I'm kinda knew at this help me out some._

_Chapter 1: What the fuck!?_

"_Captain, Captain we're disembarking!"_

"_What!"Cpt. John Rodreagez nearly jumped out of his feet._

City of Vatica 0890 military time

---------------------------------------------

"_Sir, we're due to leave at 0900 hours._

"_Then why didn't you wake me?" the captain said in a "I dare you to same something smart " voice._

"_Well, errrrrrrrr I thought you could use the sleep, the soldier said nervously._

"_I swear all you greenhorns are gonna..." he was cut off as another person entered his room._

"_I thought I said I wanted you up at 0600 sharp Captain!"said the voice._

"_aw shit ...", the John began."Commissar Neglen err nice to see you this morning."_

"_Cut the crap John, we're moving out in 10 minutes," the commissar stated much too coldly._

"_But," John never finished as the commissar had already left._

"_Dammit greenhorn when I'm through with you your mother won't recognize you"_

That was 2 hours ago and ever since John's life had been hell. When he got his stuff packed up and tried to get out he encountered something rather unappealing to him, Selleya Elliott was standing in front of his door. Of all the people it had to be her, that woman he swore was two screws short of a tank

in his opinion.

When he first joined the Imperial Guard he was going to the messhall and on the way he made a bad mistake a very very bad mistake, He walked straight into her as she turned the corner,

"and just who might you be bumping into a lady?" she asked.

"Well, I'm John Rodreagez Pvt. 1st class at your service mam."

She looked even more pissed now.

"Err, I'm sorry, didn't know there was a lady here." wrong words.

She looked him down, and said," Why, I never!"

Then she just strut off leaving John alone.

"What the hell?!

And here she was, right in front of him, but he must've had drugs or something because she just bowed curtly and apologized. "What the fuck." John looked at her weird. _Huh, guess women are from Venus._

She then went along in a hurry and made John wonder.

"Captain get your ass in that chimera ASAP!"

"Yes, sir!"

_Author's note: Sorry give me time to build on Selleya._

_Might have more time tomorrow hope you liked R&R!_

_(ps wtf this thing has way more space than necessary.)_


	2. Capter 2: One hell of a ride

**Disclaimer:I do not own Halo,Warhammer, or any other things that occur in the script.**

_Author's Note: I hope I'm getting somewhere with this first fan fiction I was wondering why no w40k halo crossovers XD PS: sorry first chapter was so short._

_Chapter 2- One hell of a ride_

_1000 hours military time, North of Vatican City._

_John looked up as the bunker slowly faded from the horizon, heh, he'd kinda miss that place._

_Too bad they had to pack only essentials: Ammo,their lasguns,etc._

_If he remembered right there was a warp storm heading to the planet, man that sucks this is going to be a hell of a ride. Just as he thought that the private next to him started chatting._

"_Hey guys, what think Florence is like this time of year?",he said in a kind of sarcastic voice, after all_

_Florence was infested and I mean INFESTED with orks, and that was where they were going._

"Dammit Clinton why the hell do you have to mock us like that?"

"Dunno why do you have to be a bitch"

"Because I woke up with the commissar up my ass."

"Ouch", he said, "that hurt."

"Shut up Clinton"

"Shut up Rodriguez"

John looked up, "Shit" " Commissar I thought you took the warhawk?"

"And leave you here ,hell no!"

John sighed, this wasn't gonna be hell it, it was already limbo.

_Man why did I have to be assigned to earth,it sucked big, it had been ork infested the emperor knows how long, and here he was heading straight to their most densely populated region, Florence._

_This was a drag._

A large bump interrupted his thoughts, dammit that'd be the orks now! If only they'd known what it was.

Right after the bump they immediately grasped their seats in the Chimera.

"Man we're already under fire." Somalian J.L. Hewett complained.

John looked over his comrades, more then likely this would be his least chance.

Clinton , the jackass of the group , was now merely crying in fear huddled in his seat. Hewett was doing likewise. The only calm one was the commissar, he sat there eyes strong and full of some fire that John couldn't quite catch. He seemed to be longing for battle, hoping they'd be attacked, it freaked John out. Just then there was a loud thump and his vision blurred into darkness as his comrades strived to hold the green tide off, all in vane... 

0000000000000000000000000000000

Warboss Boodbitz looked around and grinned. "Alright boys dis ere our time for fighting!" To his enjoyment he was followed off by a large "WAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Dese umies think they're tough enough to come into Gusta territory with just a few, LET EM COME!!" he said with grimace and somehow motivation , "We need a good fight aye boys?!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!" The orks cheered with even more valor.

" This is where our WAAAGH is and we're a keeping it!!" He roared as his boys charged toward the enemy vehicle. Several of his boys got mowed down from suppressive fire. But once they got their it was over. There were so many orks that they pushed the thing right over , he grinned , dis fight was already over. One of his tankbusta boys planted a charge and they all cleared away expecting an explosion. There wasn't one. The warboss nearly rampaged over to the tankbusta. Who already huddled in fear.

" Just why didn't that bomb of your's go off just now!?" he said in a harsh tone.

"Err it must have been a dud?" the little whelp was nearly fainting.

"YOU IDIOT!" Bloodbitz was just about to disembowel him when something happened.

His vision suddenly went black as his boys were screaming in horror. "What the..." was all he could word.

000000000000000000000000

John woke up with a fright. He wasn't in the chimera anymore, hell the best he could get out of this place was it was some kind of Xeno prison. (_a XenoZE-know is an alien to the Imperium)_

_The place was strange and everything seemed to be made of metal._ Everything seemed to be covered in some sort of metal alloy. In front of him was a barrier, as far as he could tell. The metal here was mostly purple and strong enough that he wouldn't be able to frag it apart. Below him the metal stopped on the floor, which was some strange rubber with circular indentions coming out of it. It was cold but he didn't dare say anything. Whatever lived her must not be friendly judging from the mutilated body in the cell across from him, it didn't look like it was from the Imperium which had him relieved.

He was alone in his cell, and obviously a prisoner so he decided to just sit down and try to find a means of escape. "Aw man my head hurts." he groaned.

"Quit your griping you'll get the covenant to come back" said an unfamiliar voice.

"WHAT?!, he exclaimed another race to add to the IDBs (Imperial Data Banks)

" Dammit keep your voice down." it replied. "You don't wanna end up like him do you."

John quickly figured out that if he kept yelling some guard would come in and make a mess outta him

_Damn, got to be more careful then that, I do need information though. I might be able to get some Intel out of him._

" _Hey ," he whispered," names John, John Rodriguez"_.

"Simmons, Private first class at your service, though I'd be more helpful if I wasn't in this dump.

"Where are we?" John asked casually.

"You honestly can't tell your on board a covenant cruiser?" Simmons replied oddly.

"What are the covenant?" John replied dumbfounded by the newcomers words.

000000000000000000000000

Simmons couldn't believe this he'd just met a man who didn't know about the covenant, now he'd seen it all he thought.

He sighed.

"They're a collective race of aliens bent on destruction of the human race."

The newcomer merely replied sort of eagerly," OK, do you know any ranks classes etc.?"

"Well, there are the Grunts the lowest ranking far as we can tell."

"They're about waist high and behave like young apes."

"They're also cowards and run in fear when they aren't surrounded in higher officers."

"The 'brute force' of the covenant seemingly the highest ranking are the Elites."

"They're scaly, have hooves, and a really bad disposition."

"They usually are employed few than grunts to keep them in line."

John merely stated, "Like commissars."

O.K., this guy was weird what was a commissar? He thought he read something about them a long time ago, but he couldn't remember.

"OK, then there are the hunters, deployed more like artillery then actual troops, big mean and really hard to kill."

John seemed to ask another question but was interrupted as the door to the room opened.

_Author's Note: Please don't review too harshly. Also along with the orks and Imperial Guardsmen_

_several other warhammer races were now in the halo universe."_


	3. Chapter 3: The Covenant

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo,Warhammer, or anything else that occurs in the script.**_

_Author's note: Sorry if first chap was too long im trying to update faster. PLZ review. Also I'm creating a new race just for this story called: Sen Hon (In their native to most others the are called simply Salvadorans._

_Chapter 3: The Covenant__

* * *

_

_John looked at the bipedal excuse for a lizard with the head of a squid that just entered the room._

What the hell is that he thought. Maybe an elite it doesn't look small enough for a grunt or large enough for a hunter as describe, nonetheless it easily stood 8'1. It also had hooves for feet and only 3 fingers as he noted. It was wearing some kind of gold armor and carried what could best be described as a sword made of plasma that seemed to come out of nowhere in particular.

Then it spoke, not in a tongue he knew. What the hell was it saying?

" **Human filth, the prophets want to "meet" with you, heh not that you understand me"**

Uh oh, It was going near him this couldn't be good.

"**Filthy Human! Your cries will bring music to these halls."**

There it goes again blabbering what he couldn't understand.

Then surprisingly it gave him a small chance, it disabled the barrier! He had a well hidden frag too, this would be messy. Just as the shield opened he threw the grenade at is feet and took cover. " Suck this bitch!"

It screamed in agony as the grenade landed before he could react, and exploded spraying purple blood everywhere. Then Simmons piped up, " Good job that was a dumb one."

"Must have thought I wasn't armed!" he boasted but Simmons had moved on.

"Quick disable the shield before they notice the explosion." he said frantically.

"OK, what about weapons that was my last grenade."

"They dumbly put the confiscated weapons in the engineering lab just a few doors away." he replied

" But we need to be quick."

John nodded and simply opened the barrier imprisoning Simmons, he then quickly rallied him and headed quietly to the door.

"There's a Hangar Bay not far from here." "If we're lucky a com link too."

John nodded and proceeded in opening the door, surprisingly this was quite a task. It was magnetically sealed and had a control panel with roughly 6 of what looked like huge buttons on it. He decided to punch one at random, through a stroke of luck it opened.

Simmons nodded and began sneaking down the hall. John followed him quietly.

The hallways were surprisingly empty John noted to himself. The only opposition was a few grunts which were busy playing tick-tak-toe on the wall. Simmons sneaked up behind them and jogged them both in the head quickly ending their pitiful lives.

Simmons whispered," One more turn and we're there, expect some techs and a few grunts at most"

he said.

"Good" John quietly replied as he peeked around the corner he heard voices coming from the prison.

"SHIT" he quietly exclaimed, " we need guns fast."

The corner was protected by 3-4 grunts each one either distracted or asleep, they were quickly disabled. Next he and Simmons entered the 'Engineering' room. It was empty.

"_Good, the techs must be on down-time, that means we have free reign." he thought to himself._

_Simmons pointed to a nearby crate, John didn't bother noting it's appearance._

Inside he found several of what appeared to be bolter-guns some with scopes others without.

He picked one out and weighed it, this would work.

Just as Simmons picked up one of the ones with a scope 2 Elites ran into the room holding some sort of claw each with a plasma glow.

"This could get ugly." John stated as he opened fire hitting an elite in the heart. He grinned, but that ceased as the bullets deflected off it..

"Shit."

Simmons in his own fight replied," Aim for the diaphragm the shield generator is there.

John merely nodded, damn this was definitely not an even fight.

He opened fire quickly mowing down one of the elites, this one was blue.

The other one which was red roared and opened fire at him, he quickly dodged to the right avoiding the shot just as Simmons used the distraction and hit it in the back of the head then shot it twice.

Simmons nodded and they rushed off towards where the hangar was supposed to be.

Just as they left another elite appeared, clad in gold, and to top carrying one of those weird swords.

"_Crap." he thought as they opened fire._

Around 1300 hours military time in the Sahara Desert.

* * *

Warlord Bloodbits looked around, he was greeted by sand and lots of carved rock.

"Fuck, those humies must've bombed them, blasted tech gave em the time, if that tech was till alive..."

The Warlord didn't bother to finish. He decided to find some humies to kill. He'd find their base and make it all dust and bones!

So he started off to the west picking a random direction.

"Arr, this was work was for grots!?" he complained. "Too much walking!"

_Author's note: I bet your all groaning aww man what about the gold elite with the sword!?_

_Maybe if I get a few reviews I'll post it!_


	4. Chapter 4: Scatterings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo,War hammer, or any other things in the script.**

_Author's note: I'm sorry if these chapters are short, believe me they're long enough on the open office program. Btw this chapter is going to be mostly about the IG and they're spread also at the end there will be another character enjoy!!_

_Chapter 4: Scattered_

1300 hours military time, Cairo Station.

"_Awww man, I've got a migraine." Clinton moaned._

"Where the hell am I?" he uselessly said as if there was going to be an answer

Looking around he saw he was in some sort of medical bed. _Looks like we got backup just in the nick of time!_

"Alright, few days in the infirmary, then..." he sighed " back to Florence.

Just then a nurse entered the room, she was blond with her hair in a ponytail, she were square glasses and had green eyes.

"Good, your awake." she said rather "in tone".

"Your diagnostics report you fell unconscious of ozone sickness, how do you feel?"

"I've got a splitting headache, other than that I'm fine." he replied curtly to the nurse.

_Ozone sickness, what the hell! He was in a tank!_

The nurse continued," You'll have to lie down for a while though.

"I'll need a blood sample, if you don't mind of course."

"No, not at all." he replied "err how much though?"

She grinned," Just a quarter pint."

He sighed in relief, "So where's my squad?"

"I'm sorry?" she said surprised, " We found you _alone_."

"What?!" he nearly exclaimed," There were three others with me!"

"Again, I'm sorry but you were lying in Hangar C-172 Alpha." she confessed. "The particular hangar had recently been de-pressurized, so we just thought you'd just ran out of air.

Clinton just nodded and sighed, he was gonna miss annoying Rodriguez , the man was like a brother.

Not to mention it killed time. He took some time to think this over._"OK I'm in the med bay of an unknown vessel, my squad more then likely was sucked into space do to a hull breach, and he was obviously in a combat zone._

The nurse then took his blood, wrote something down on a clip board next to him, and left. He sighed at least I'm not actually fighting.

000000000000000000000000

01310 hours military time, City of New Mombasa just inside the gray zone.

Commissar Neglen looked up, what the hell!?

Instead of being in his chimera, he was in a battlefield surrounded by bodies, mostly civilians though there were a few soldiers here and there, also a some very odd looking humanoids were lying a around..

He didn't like the looks of this, obviously the humans took more casualties, meaning that he was in a kill zone where his side was losing. Looking around he found his sword, his pistol had been broken beyond all means, so he salvaged one off the ground.

He found some clips of ammo on the body as well. The poor man was burnt like hell, at least 3rd degree from his thigh across to where his heart was. The man probably got gunned down in less then 10 seconds flat. Looking at the bodies he notice most of the Xenos, were on the eastern end of the battle zone, meaning in turn going to the west would take him to an allied base. He decided waiting around wouldn't do much good at all, so he went off towards the west.

About four hours later of walking the deserted streets he finally saw something similar to a base.

It looked like they were sheltering in an old hotel, granted for all he knew it could be two days old and bombarded, he didn't really care. In the front of the base (which is all he could see) were two guards each carrying some sort of pump weapon int their hands, they both looked up surprised, when they saw the commissar.

He simply walked up to them in hindrance as they both remained suspicious of him.

"What's the matter?, he asked, "never seen a commissar before?"

One of them looked him down and nodded.

"That's preposterous!", he exclaimed.

The second guard looked at the first and then put his wrist to his ear and said something very quiet.

"What the hell?" Commissar Neglen looked at the towering 7'10 soldier armored-giant in front of him.

The giant looked him down and simply said, "At ease men."

Next he said looking at Neglen still," Follow me."

1400 hours military time, somewhere in the arctic circle

0000000000000000000000000

"Farseer, what is wrong?" asked the concerned council member.

Farseer Selenite MEL-Eh-Nene looked up and simply stated,"The air here is not right, we must move swiftly."

"Instruct the bone-singer to relocate..." She paused," At once,"

"Yes, Farseer"the council member replied curtly.

1350 hours military time, Sahara dessert near Memphis, Egypt

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Warboss Bloodbitz smiled as he neared a humie city.

"Finally some humies to kill.." He stopped and grinned, "dis is gonna be fun.

_Author's note: I hope this chapter wasn't too short, though I think it's pretty good I still need some reviews. Also, Bloodbitz's main purpose is antagonist/nuisance. I have introduced Eldar in this chapter also next chapter I will get back to working with John, promise._

_John: AND YOU BETTER HURRY ASSHOLE! THE ELITE IS GETTING BORED!!!_


	5. Chapter 5: Long way home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo,Warhammer, or anything else that may appear in the script nor do I own any characters such as Master chief , Cortanna, etc.**

_Author's Note: Thanks for the review riddles, special shout out to you, also as promised I'm going to have the Warboss own the covenant's ass, This chapter however is dedicated to John's owning covenant butt with his newfound ally Simmons enjoy._

Chapter 5: Long way home

1350 hours military time, aboard a covenant cruiser just outside the kill zone.

000000000000000000000000

John looked at the elite with the sword, it was act now, or die, frankly he didn't want to die so how to act? 1._ He could try hitting the diaphragm hard, with his SMG but he didn't think that would work so well, 2. Simmons could repeat his take-down of the red elite, but that puts him in a lot of danger. 3. He could try to disarm is, that was suicide. Frankly He liked number 1 the best so that's what he did._

John suddenly opened up 5 clips of ammo into the cursed elite's diaphragm knocking the sheilds incredibly low but not killing it, he was also out of ammo now. "DAMN!", he blurted out as the elite began to lunge, but never finished as Simmons bitch smacked it in mid air, while shooting it's chest 5 times with his pistol., needless to say, the elite got effectively and quickly taken down.

"Damn, Simmons, your such a bitch!" John exclaimed.

Simmons merely shrugged," You haven't seen me with a sniper rifle." he grinned at this.

All the horrific images that popped into John's head from that scared the hell out of him.

"I need more clips." John said changing the subject," I ran out with that barrage."

"So?" Simmons said,"Go get more, I'll keep you covered."

Knowing Simmons definitely wasn't lying he went back into the room for ammo, as he emerged he noticed 4 extra bodies of Elites in various colors, from Red to Purple to White.

"Simmons, what the hell?" John stated,"I didn't even here a shot!"

"That's because there weren't any."

John left it at that scared of what might of happened out there, he changed the subject, "Where's the hangar again?"

Simmons nodded to his right.

"Ok, let's get moving."

With that they started off again.

"Wait", Simmons said beside a T-Junction, "I think if we go left here we'll come to a com center."

John just nodded. _Hell it's better then running towards the hangar they expect us to be at._

Simmons nodded in return and they headed to the com center..

As they were about to reach the so called "Com center" they were ambushed by 5 grunts hidden in the ventilation, each armed with a miniature "claw gun" as John called the plasma pistol. Simmons ignored their small fire as he and John mercilessly mowed them down.

"That was too easy." John said, "There must be something else."

Simmons nodded, he'd learned to rust intuition and instincts a long time ago, he stopped and leaned to the corner listening, breathing, slow heavy breathing.

"Hunters," whispered Simmons very quietly.

"Damnations,"said John in reply," we'll need an alternative route.

Slowly John began thinking, he had two frags and a plasma grenade he had gotten off an elite. These would surely mop the hunters up.

John pulled the pins and tossed the grenades, with a large "BOOM" the hallway was filled with smoke, to make sure he finished the job, he threw the plasma towards what he thought was labored breathing, it ceased, good we have a way to go now. He turned the corner and their stood slanted against each wall, two,dead, hunters.

"That was easy." John remarked.

As he said it 4 elites rushed down the hallway in gold armor each with their own sword., "shit"

John said realizing the extent of this.

"Any grenades Simmons?"

Simmons who was already firing like a madman nodded as he took down an elite.

"Try to land it in the door."

Simmons nodded again as he chucked a grenade, it landed right where expected, in the crack between the door to the coms room the elites were standing beside as if they didn't know what just happened.

BOOM!! The doors imploded into what was left of the elites and erasing any proof of existance in the room beyond.

Simmons chuckled," They know how to gun you down, but they can't play catch."

Let's mop up what's left.

They entered the room and well, all that was there were 4 dead hunters and a bunch of grunts.(all dead)

"Simmons, what the hell did you throw?"

"Only a fragmentation armed with several napalms."

"..."

"What? Was it too much of an overkill?"

"Never mind let's try to establish a com-link, cover me." John replied finnally.

"Sure thing" said Simmons.

_Damn I hope this works._

_1500 hours military time, Bridge of the destroyer " Armageddon "_

"_Sir.." said one of the techs on the bridge, " we're getting an insecure message on the covenant's battle chatter. It could be some important plans..."_

"_Open it up." said Capt. Jeffery Helmsman_

_ static _**This is static stranded aboard covenant cruiser static coordinates 03100130**

**request static aid.**

"What the hell. Are there any prisoners on that ship?"

"No idea sir." came the reply.

"Hum, send in C.P.O. 156, send a squad of marines to, to those coordinates, if those are human they must be pretty damn good to have breached the com center.

1500 military time, Memphis outskirts, Egypt.

Warlord Bloodbitz walked down the humie alleyway , "Argh dese humies all dead! I thought I'd get a fight," roared Bloodbitz.

Just then several lizard like-people ambushed him. They each had a sword and attacked the Warboss.

Warboss Bloodbitz grabbed the first to lunge down and dug his mechanical claws deep into its internals causing it to bleed everywhere, then threw it about 20 yards down the street. The next one came from behind, he turned around and swatted it through 3 different buildings crushing them all. The last one managed to land on his soldiers and tried to run its blade through his head, but Bloodbitz merely aimed his gun up and fired 100 10 km rounds into its gut making it fall dead.

Now this was something Bloodbitz could enjoy.

_Author's Note: There you go riddlesindisguise Bloodbitz owned some covenant ass, hoped you enjoyed!!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Good Captain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo,Warhammer, or anything else in the script**

_Author's Note: This chapter is all about the marines._

_Chapter 6: The Good Captain..._

1600 hours military time, Bridge of the Destroyer "Ragnarök".

Capt. Helmsman looked up from the paperwork on his desk as someone entered his room.

"Ah, Lord Hood, good to see you."

"Good to see you to captain." He replied, "I'm afraid there are more matters to attend to though."

"Why did you send a spartan to that covenant cruiser?"

"Well, sir., we received a transmission from aboard that ship," Jeffery said," It seems two marines have taken over the com center"

"What? How's that possible?"

"I don't know but as long as they're UNSC." he said," we need to get them out."

" I see, make sure you cover that pelican captain, we've lost enough young men and women in this war."

This struck Helmsman hard, those ware Captain Jacob Keys final words before he had Helmsman and the rest of the soldiers aboard the ship evacuate.

_-Yes he was on the pillar of autumn-_

Before he could say anything the chief took to the protocol. He never got to say goodbye to the man.

Keys was a good captain, as well as his daughter, Miranda Keys, the poor man fell victim to the flood in the end, chief said he didn't stop kicking until the very moment he arrived.

Damn those flood sons of a bitches, Keys still had plenty of fighting years still in him, he didn't deserve to die there., not like that.

When he repaired a crashed pelican found, he piloted it home, ignoring the remaining soldiers who were still fighting flood, he was such a coward he didn't even let them board. When he returned a hero the guilt he felt was unbearable, especially when he became the captain of the Ragnarök.

"Next time I get the chance, I'm gonna take down every last flood I see."

Right when he said that, his ship AI _Demos _materialized on his console desk. The AI chose the form of a Greek general, sword and all, why he wanted to look like that he didn't have the slightest idea.

"Captain, 136 has reached her objective.

About 1700 hours military time

Karina looked up from her book as she reached the open hangar. Eh, Eon did a good job hacking their network. Eon was her personal AI, when she wasn't in Karina's helmet she looked like a teenage female about mid 17s, she had long braided hair, the one odd thing about her was that she had a fox tail,Karina had no idea why of course, but it fit her well considering she rivaled Cortanna in her abilities to hack covenant computers.

Karina was rather proud of her AI, in the fact she was the only AI who could rival Cortanna.

Karina was interrupted from he thoughts as the pelican pilot started to report.

"Easy,easy thats it we're in." he reported, "opening the hatch.

Karina smiled as the Aluminum latch to the pelican opened revealing something very unexpected.

"What!?" she said in surprise.

The room was a slaughter, where they landed there were three dead Elites, each one clad in white saying they were ultras.

Behind them there was a mess of dead grunts, each one looked like it was gunned down mercilessly, along with the grunts were 3 hunters, the other one was planted in an artificial alcove 5 ft. above the ground.

"What the hell did this?"

Right as she said that as if on cue she heard a person hailing her from the top floor. On the ledge stood two marines, one with an SMG, the other with a SMS, _-an SMS is a sub-machine-gun with a 2x sniper scope attached to it._- well, now she new what killed everything, but how was that possible, it was JUST TWO MARINES!!!

Both of the marines had already turned and began to head down the ramp levels to reach the newcomers, it took them about five minutes allowing Karina time to plan. When they finally reached the group one of them -note he has a skull on his shoulder-weird- looked at here.

"_What _the hell are you supposed to be, some kind of skinny ogryn?" he said comically.

Everyone looked at him.

"You idiot, thats a spartan, she must outrank you by at least five ranks!"

"Lets prove it, whats your rank?"

"Chief Petty officer."

"Captain."

What? This bastard outranked her! Impossible if he was a captain he must have his own ship, so why the hell did he need a ride.

"Wheres your ship?" she asked intrigued.

"Ship?"

Hell, if he;d know he had a ship he'd let the commissar have it.

1750 hours military time, Memphis, edge of the Nile River.

&&&&&&&&&&

Bloodbitz raked his power claw into the lizard-man's body, and tossed it into the water making it tint purple,just as he started to laugh he put it on hold when he saw some shiny thing in the air drop off two REALLY big lizard men. This'll be fun, he grinned.

The big lizard-men started firin some green stuff at im.

"Well, you wanna gun me eh?" he smirked " You don't gun me before I toss yeh lets see how dat works!"

He charged the two power claw extended.

_Author's Note: I'm sorry if this is crappy, but maybe you should review so it'd be better!_


	7. Chapter 7: Reveiw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Warhammer, or anything else in the script.**

_Author's Note: This isn't an actual chapter, it is just a review of characters I made._

_Chapter 7: Reveiw_

**John Rodriguez: **_Rank: Captain Description: Tall, short light brown hair that is swayed forward, has a large scar running down his cheek halfway to his chin. Attitude: Serious, though he prefers to be able to slack off._

**H.L. Simmons: **_Rank: PFC Description: Medium Sized, black hair cut into a military crop, pale as if he had been in the winter for over a year. Attitude: Serious, straight to the point._

**James Clinton: **_Rank: Lieutenant Description: Shout between 5'1 and 6' , has buzz cut with sideburns, his hair is darker towards the top and fades white. Attitude: Real contrary, much of an asshole._

**Commissar Neglen:**_ Rank: Commissar -commissioner- Description: Gruff, has several small scars on his cheeks. Attitude: Inspiring, straight to the point, contrary at times._

**Karina Whiteheart -Spartan 136- : **_Rank: Chief Petty Officer Description: Avg, Spartan height about 7'3, Without her helmet she has long raven hair usually in a ponytail, has, for some reason, her own AI._

_Attitude: Serious, aggressive._

**Fleet Admiral Denison: **_Rank: Fleet Admiral Description: Young, black hair that reseeds. Attitude: Serious._

**Captain Jeffery Helmsman: **_Rank: Ship Captain(admiral whatever they are called) Description: Black hair in a Military crop, has an ominous scar running a line above his eyebrows, 6'4. Attitude: War Hardened, regretful._

**Samuel Carter: **_Rank: ODST Description: Never goes anywhere without armor, his armor is specially designed similar to the MJOLNIR suit, but lighter, making him ideal for light missions where he needs stealth, special ODST breed with cyber-enhancement. Attitude: Far off, jumpy._

**Warboss Bloodbitz: **_Rank: Warboss Description Huge, about the same size as a hunter, his power claw can rip a spartan apart. Attitude: Orkish._

**Farseer Selenite: **_Rank: Farseer Description: N/A Attitude Serious._

_Author's Note: Yes, I threw Selleya out for now, BUT she will be back. Review please, I might post another chapter if I get more._

Farseer: Err, what are Eldar looking for again?


	8. Chapter 8: Recollection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo,Warhammer, or any other things within the script.**

_Author's Note: Story production will slow down some for a while, Mthis if you read this, send me an email._

_Chapter 8: Recollection_

2000 hours military time, Destroyer "Ragnarök"

John reclined in his bed, he'd just got some downtime after, A. Teleporting to some weird part of the galaxy B. Killing hordes of xenos in an escapade through a heavy assault carrier and finally C. Being questioned by a _Lord Hood, and a Capt. Helmsman,_ weird names.

He was finally able to relax after a very very long day.

_Man, this is all so weird, one minute I'm about to get killed by a huge mob of orks, the next I'm killing off a huge mob of aliens._

He'd been given his own room out of _courtesy _though it wasn't much.

_It was roughly 5' by 10'_ and had about 7 ft. sq. occupied with a desk, a holo projector, and his bed.

Built into the wall was a miniature armory, an alcove with a lock on it that stored several SMGs SMSs

and apparently some form of heavy bolter called an _Assault Rifle_ by the marines.

He took joy in assembling an re-assembling the weapons to find out things about their design, more accurate then the lazgun, the SMS had a silencer and scope that went up to about 20 m in distance, it also fired bullets surprisingly straight, and very rapidly. The SMG or _sub-machine-gun _was much less accurate apparently and seemed to fire small pigment bullets in a spray effect, perhaps the spray was just an effect of its apparent half-size. The Assault Rifle seemed like a combination of both the SMG and SMS, favoring the SMG with a longer stout, the SMS accuracy and a holo screen with various information about direction and ammo stock on it.

He also put it in his time to study the ranks, they were very complicated, to put it simple, Pvt. Is first rank, Corporal is second, Petty Officer is 3rd, and Captain/Admiral is 4th, between these were the ranks, 1st class and chief, major etc.

Apparently the point of color differentiation with covenant was simply; rank.

He was drawn from his relaxation by a light knock on the door, "Come in."

A young woman, probably in her 20's, entered the room.

"Captain Helmsman wants to see you in the briefing room."

"Be right there."

0200 hours military time, Hudson Bay Canada (Now abandoned due to overfishing and covenant assault)

_Farseer Selenite _looked around at the deserted city she was in, "What manner of beasts attacked this city?" she thought as she looked at the corpses of humans spread thick around the city, and at the aliens spread thin and disorganized between the humans.

"Farseer", a Council member began," The bonesinger is having trouble with the wraithbone.

"What?" She's a bonesinger!?, the Farseer sounded slightly (but not very) surprised.

"She can't seem to get it out of the warp, it looks like we must remain with the raw materials we already possess.

The Farseer sighed, "Perhaps we can make use of the city-structures around us then?"

The Council member nodded and continued, "The only problem is that we are cut off from the web-way, it seems the warp just, dissipated, we haven't gotten any of the guardians or banshees through it, the reapers simply went ahead on foot.

"Very well, we will have to go on foot, BUT we must move swiftly."

"Of course Farseer."

_The one thing troubling me, is these creatures, _she thought, _it seems this is even more of a slaughter, then even an ork attack._

"Let us move then." Selenite said quite plainly and simply, "We must reach the artifact before the sun sets, or we have no hope."

1300 hours the previous day, New Mombasa,outskirts

_Brother Mathew Dalagarde looked up from his bolter equipment._

"Where are we?" he asked expecting an answer from the chaplain or sergeant.

"I don't know." the sergeant finally muttered, " One minute we're hot-dropping through the atmosphere, the next we're in some ruined city."

Mathew raised his eyebrow, " Perhaps we landed somewhere near Florence?"

This time the chaplain answered, "If this was Florence, we'd be dead men right now."

"Good point, but why is the place so broken up, if not orks?"

"Simple, from the burns it looks like some Tau sent an Air-Caste strike here."

"If it was Tau, we'd be in some xeno's prison listening to them preach on about the _Greater Good, _no, this is some other advanced race's mess."

"Brother Mathew, I've come to the conclusion, that our pods mis-dropped us, maybe somewhere in Africa, so if we head North we should reach the Mediterranean Sea." the sergeant said .

"If this is Africa, it must've had a total of 5 WAAAGHS living in it for three centuries for it to look like.." he was cut off by sounds coming from a corridor to their right, they all readied their weapons.

Then, two human faces peered around the corner then snatched themselves back, Mathew heard murmurings so he tuned his com to hear around the doorway...

"Are those Spartans?"

"No if they were Spartans wouldn't they be in MJOLNR armor like 117?"

"Yah, unless this was a new design?"

"Whatever, but I'm fairly sure they aren't hostile, and definitely sure they aren't some new covenant alien to deal with, considering they were just talking in common."

At the mere mention that he might be an alien Mathew bristled with angle, AN ALIEN, IN THE ANGEL'S OF TERRA?! THAT WAS A JOKE! Humans had enough of a hard time getting in, he couldn't even imagine the hell a xeno would have to go through.

The chaplain had reacted, he had casually walked over to the entrance and stated, " The Emperor's finest do not accept alien scum."

Both of the marines were shocked he heard their conversation.

"Well, if thats the case, you can come along with us, no use in you hanging around that crashed pelican all day, besides Sarge'll want to see you." the guardsmen said.

"Fine, lead away." the chaplain muttered," but this sergeant better have some connections to consider himself superior to us."

The guardsmen just nodded and continued on.

When they entered the courtyard at the exit of the clearing, they saw a HUGE mass of dead xenos, each in a variety of color blue-white.

"By the emperor..." Mathew stated.

The guardsmen chuckled, "What you've never seen a spartan's handywork, that's surprising."

Mathew was about to ask why, but then he remembered that these guardsmen thought they were "Spartans"

"Ah there's the sarge now." the comical marine said.

Sgt. Avery Johnson, High ranking officer, Killer of more covenant sons of a bitches then you could count, and assigned to the most ragtag piece of shit marines, he'd ever seen, them greenhorns on the _Pillar of Autumn _were better then this, least they knew how to fire a gun, 117 was the one who did most of this.

Johnson looked at the new arrivals, they looked like Spartans, but they were different in several aspects, their armor was orange clad with a white trim, just like one of those old sports teams, "The volunteers he thought?" and had a skull with a set of eagle's wings on it, also their shoulder pads were large semi-circles and they all had a sword with 4 "feathers" on it, also one of them apparently had a skull on above the gel-layer on his head., that was weird, why did he even HAVE a gel-layer on his head.

It was now about 1300 hours, and here some greenhorns led three, completely armed and equipped, Spartan wannabes, into his base.

"What you bring these characters here for greenhorn?"

"Well sir, they were hanging around the pelican, chatting at that, we figured they looked like Spartans, so we decided to take them to you."

"Greenhorn.."

"Yes sir?"

"Those, sure as hell, ain't Spartans."

_Author's note: I hope this was a long enough chapter for your taste, also Mthis, savor it while im writing about them, the Angels of Terra are here. Happy angels are in story a bet, but I'm NOT kissing up to you, I'm simply honoring your request. Anyone else here, please post a review._

_REVISED, to better fit space marine attitude, only slightly_


	9. Chapter 9: Bulletproof

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Warhammer, or anything else that occurs in the script.**

_Author's Note: Sorry, if this is getting boring, but no one has any suggestions on how to spice it up?_

_Also, this chapter is mostly about John and The Angels of Terra, enjoy._

_Chapter 9: Bulletproof_

0250 hours military time, briefing room on deck 11, aboard the destroyer Ragnarök

_John had just arrived in the briefing room,_ as soon as he did Capt. Helmsman looked straight at him and motioned for him to sit down.

"Good, your here," he began casually, but the look in his eyes said something kept well guarded, John also noticed Simmons was in the room sitting across from him.

"We've been discussing an... assignment for you, we believe you and Pfc. Simmons here are the most qualified soldiers to join spartan 136 on a mission. The only problem is, we don't have any records of you, according to the data, you don't exist, so explain this."

"Well..." he began, not quite sure how to explain he'd been transdimmensionally teleported aboard a _covenant _cruiser.

"Well, I got caught in a warp storm, and ended up here." he said, that WAS the best and easiest way to explain.

"_Warp storm?"_ Helmsman asked.

"Well, to you, I suppose you'd call it a slip-space rupture?" John explained. He was proud of the fact he already had most of the new vocabulary down.

"I see, so your saying, that your from another dimension? Thats just ridiculous!"

Simmons was equally surprised, he must have assumed I was UNSC because I was human.

"Well, enough of this, lets get down to the details, we want you and Simmons to accompany 136 to go into the enemy capital ship, and take it out."

"And how do we do that?"

"Using their own bomb."

"What? Where the.. how the hell did you get that?"

"Spartan 117 _acquired _it for us."

Just then someone walked into the room, she was apparently female, 7'1" and looked like the jolly green giant dressed in armor.

"Ahh, Spartan 136, you just missed the briefing."

"Shut up Helmsman, whats the mission?"

"You and these two soldiers, as well as Eon, are going to take down a covenant cruiser."

"K, sounds like fun."

"Good, be ready by 0500 sharp, oh and one more thing, get some rest, you look tired.

0600 hours, heading towards the covenant cruiser _Holy Reclamation, as found out by Eon._

It had been roughly 3 and ½ hours since the briefing, John looked around the cargo hold of his pelican dropship, he was glad the fly boys had him covered.

Though occasionally some of the _smarter_ covenant fighters opened up on them, it was mostly a smooth ride, thanks to the pilot, Cpl. Alexton, he had magnificently dodged and evaded every shot sent at them, by the emperor, he's the best pilot John had very seen.

A large _**thump**_followed by another _**thump **_made John start noticing their actual position, they were nearly to the hangar Eon opened up for them.

"Hold on to your straps, it's going to be a bumpy ride." said the pilot.

With that said John saw -through the window in the bulkhead- they were now rapidly closing into their target, _shit we're going to crash._

_0500 hours, military time, New Mombasa Outskirts _

_000000000000000000000000_

Brother Mathew looked up from is position in the make-shift base, from what he'd heard, they had been mistaken by some young soldiers for _Spartans, _Large armored humans, capable of taking down a ogryn in cold blood, not that he couldn't do that.

He and his squad members had then been taken to a make-shift holding cell for questioning.

A little while ago though he heard over his com that 117, a supposed spartan, was about to take down a _scarab_, which was some kind of xeno super tank.

Now that would be something to see, one man against a tank the size of the Imperial Palace, imagine those odds.

His thoughts were interrupted as Johnson -the sergeant- entered the room, he simply said, "Get your stuff, tell you buddies to follow me, we're heading out."

He had just left it at that as they got ready and went upstairs following the soldier, what they saw looked like a miniature Tau drop-ship made of bulkhead.

"Come on boys, get on the pelican, we're going for a ride."

_Author's Note:Yah, that was probably a piece of shit chapter, but I'm a little tired right now and can't think of anything good to write, if anyone who reviews this doesn't flame, I'll be surprised._


	10. Chapter 10: One way railroad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo,Warhammer, or anything else in the script.**

_Author's Note: This is where you learn what happens when a pissed guardsmen, has a sword, and knows what to do with it._

_Chapter 10: One way railroad_

_0500, military time, Hangar in the covenant ship Holy Reclamation_

John wildly got to his feet and grabbed the nearest gun as the bulkhead opened. Outside the hangar was empty, _probably off fighting the longswords and hornets._ All that was in the entire room, was the exit.

"Too easy, keep sharp." 136 commanded.

They began to slowly move across the floor, right before going under the balcony a straight beam of purple light went right in front of them.

"Shit, Simmons can you see it?"

"No, I can't dammit, where'd that shot come from?"

"Wait, there it is!" He said pointing to a crate where a head just barely was visible.

Right as he said that the thing picked him off, using his distraction.

"SIMMONS!" John screamed, "Cmon man! Don't die on me now, you still haven't seen the fireworks!"

"Sor..ry" he groaned,"think...I..got..early..view." with that his heart started beating, with this John set him to the ground took his SMS and fired several berserker rounds at the sniper, pretty much turning it into swiss cheese.

These covenant bastards are gonna pay, they're gonna pay big time. John took the grav lift with the bomb, tied it to his waste and blew the damn door apart, that was it, he was going to blow every covenant on this ship apart, lord have mercy on the poor souls that encounter him.

John rushed through the hallway out-running the spartan behind him, as he reached the other hen of the hallway an elite with an energy sword jumped out of some ventilation, John bitch smacked it and fired 10 clips into its skull, he took its sword as well running down the hall in a berserker fury, as he reached another bend an unfortunate grunt was walking along without a care, he ran it through and flung it 10 ft. across the hallway landing just at a T-section, an elite who saw this rushed over to investigate and John decapitated it. Just like that, he was one by one killing off the entire covenant crew.

As he continued down the hallway he could hear 136 cursing in awe at the carnage she was having to run through, John had already moved through about 4 corridors and one armory, behind him were 15 dead elites and 32 dead grunts, he was mercilessly killing everything in his way, he continued on and found what looked like a control room, here he found two hunters sprout and ready to give him hell, John wasn't going to die yet, he took his sword to the thing's shield and had no effect, it then laughing flung him 10 ft. into the air, mid-air now John snickered as the hunter didn't see the plasma grenade on the back of its neck, the other did however, and started towards it just as it blew and John landed, the now crazed survivor charged at him without any coordination whatsoever, John evilly laughed and shot

its neck with 5 clips of ammo making it fall dead with a gurgle, he continued on murdering everything in his way.

John was nearing his goal, the engines, by now 136 had caught up, barely and was still 10 ft. behind him. John reached the engine room armed the bomb, and practically dropped it sown into the main core, he then ran like hell to the hangar, 136 hard on his heels knowing the grasp of the situation.

They barely reached the hangar, the pelican, pilot being dead and the ship itself messed up, they hijacked a phantom and scrambled like hell to get out, just as they got a good 1,000 yards away, the ship exploded, leaving Simmons and the pilot behind on it.

Damn, covenant bastards, I'm not going to stop killing them until the day I die.

_Author's Note; Yes, Simmons is dead, BWAHAHHAHAHAH, but deal with it shit happens, also it gives John reason to kill the covenant and adds to his character, also by now most of you can figure out the meaning of the chapter's name. I hope I didn't over-do John's adrenal rush._


	11. Chapter 11: Through the Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo,Warhammer, or anything else in the script.**

_Author's Note: SO you know, this is a background chapter about John, it is based 11 years before chapter one, John is 21 in this time-frame, don't flame this chapter, it is just to give John some more character to him. He joins the military shortly after this incident. By the way, I know this is short._

_Chapter 11: Through the Fire_

_John _looked around him, everyone was dead, the orks hit Alchron V hard and fast, it was slaughter he was looking at.

"Sam!" he yelled desperately, "Aliyah! Is anyone out there?"

He crumpled down into a ball and started mourning at the lack of answers, his home had been burnt to the ground, his family was apparently dead, and more then likely he was about to join them.

Suddenly he heard something, it sounded like cloth, he grabbed his machete off the ground, _If I'm going to die, I'm taking as many of these bastards with me as possible._

An ork leaped from behind a rock and tried to hack him with its Axe, John evaded this attack and sliced off the thing's head with his machete, right after that he went on up a hill and nearly screamed,.in front of him was a field of bodies, most were decapitated, and gathering heads, were orks, being ordered by their Warboss to put the heads on his truck.

He charged down surprising the orks and catching most of them off guard, he sliced his way down to the Warboss and swung with his machete in rage, the Warboss not caught off-guard put his power claw in the way and tossed the machete aside, then laughing evilly, picked John up and tossed him thirty-two feet into the air.

John landed with a thump as the Warboss waddled over to finish him off, it went to cleave his head off with its power-claw but John rolled aside screaming in agony as the claw raked down his cheek to his chin, John, now blinded by rage, picked up a lazgun off the ground and fired at the Warboss hitting it in the haw, the Warboss just ignored his firing and approached with all the time in the world.

The Warboss this tie grabbed him with its claw, John knew exactly what it was about to do, it was about to squeeze him with those sharpened mechanical fingers, _Shit._

Right as the Warboss began to do this, he was pelted by bolter fire, _Space Marines!_

The Warboss fell dead and the Marines continued firing, killing every green skinned bastard in sight, it left him in awe as the mercilessly murdered every ork, big to small, in sight.

One of them walked over, John could tell he was a younger initiate, he was clad in orange, _what chapter is clad in orange?_

He spoke," My name is Brother Mathew Dalagarde , are you alright?"

"I've been better." he groaned.

"Come one, lets get you patched up."

_Shortly after he recovered from the infirmary, he joined the Imperial Guard 26th Cadian Regiment._

_Author's Note: Yes they've been getting short, but thats mainly because the text isn't as spread out anymore, also thats John's reason for being in the Imperial Guard._


	12. Chapter 12: Hell Jump

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo,Warhammer, or anything else in the scipt.**

_Author's Note: I'm running into a writers block, so if you want the story to continue review your suggestions, this is told through the POV of John 117 as a child, after which it will be present John, this is a dream at start and ends with italicized words. Yes I know that is from a trailer, but I looked it up and it was John with the girl._

_Chapter 12: Hell Jump_

"_Hey," said the girl,"have you ever wondered, if there are people out there, looking back at us?"_

"_I don't know, I guess." the boy replied._

"_Do you think we'll get to meet them? She asked again staring at the night sky_

_1400 hours military time, aboard the "Enamberclad" _

John 117, the Master Chief, woke up with a start.

"God, that was a strange dream."

"_Do you think we'll ever meet them?" _the words echoed into his ears, no matter how hard he tried to get rid of them.

"Hey, your awake, how was your night?" it was Cortanna, probing him as usual.

"Fine, would have been better without you monitoring me all night." he grunted in reply.

The AI either didn't notice him, or didn't care as she went on talking.

"You know, Miranda wants you on the bridge right?"

"Yes Cortanna."

"Okay, lets get moving then."

With that Chief left his quarters, well it can't be any worse, they went into a slip-jump, didn't know where they were going, and when he finally got to the bridge, their were some weirdos in armor similar to his, only rounded off in several spots.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Chief" Miranda had spoken for them, "These are the Space marines, apparently, they got in some sort of slip-space rupture and were sent to Earth."

"Terra." one of them corrected.

"What the hell?" the chief blurted,"what'd they just call Earth?"

"Er, I'm as clueless as you." she replied.

One of them looked at Miranda," What? Surely that had to be Terra back there, and what of the Emperor?"

Everyone on the bridge suddenly turned to stare at the _Space Marine_.

"Where are we then?" he finally asked.

"You were in UNSC territory orbiting New Mombasa, on Earth, now I have no idea where we are, perhaps you have some idea?" she nodded to the blue planet with satellites of city buildings now orbiting it.

"No, I have no idea what planet that is."

"Mam" a tech at one of the console piped up,"you might want a look at this."

She looked out the observation window to her left, "Cortanna, what is that?"

"That, would be another Halo."

"I thought my father destroyed that damned complex?"

"It turns out, that that was just one of many installations built by the forerunners, I'm estimating about 7 scratch the one Captain Keys destroyed of course."

"Chief.."

"Yes mam?"

"Get to the pod bay, now."

"Yes mam!"

"I want you three to go with him and..."

"Drop to orbit on one of the pods to assist him?"

"Err, yes."

"Right on it."

With that they left to follow the Master Chief.

000000000000000000000000

About five minutes later they reached the pod bay, apparently not being confined to pick one pod, they each went into one of their choice.

Shortly afterwards they felt a large thump and were falling through orbit, Cortanna piped up over the com, "Mind the bumps"

After that there were a series of bumps and Mathew was crashing into the ground, right as he landed,he kicked his pod-door open and sprang out shooting the first xenos he saw, it was tall, had hooves, and a plasma weapon primed on him, knowing that the weapon would surely breach has armor after 3,4 shots, John mercilessly fired his bolter on it killing it in roughly twenty seconds, that was odd, some of the first few bolter rounds seemed to bounce right off.

The next few he saw were short and looked like premature apes, he fired at them killing them with much more accuracy, to his surprise beside him was a commissar slicing through several xenos.

"Commissar, what are you doing here?"

"A Space Marine? I thought I was the only one here."

"Obviously not."

Mathew turned his attention back to killing xenos, the next one he attacked was standing on a ledge sniping, Mathew walked behind it, picked it up, and tossed it down a cliff into the water. Next on the list he went into a large stone building and killed five of the short runts that were sneaking down the stairs, up above them was another shielded one, he fired 3 clips into it killing it., it screamed in agony as it fell to the ground.

Upstairs were two snipers, both preoccupied he hit stabbed them both with his knife.

"Good job." the Master Chief had walked up the stairs, the other soldiers were in covered positions around the base.

Just then he heard over the com,"Hold tight marines, there's another wave coming towards you."

_Author's Note: That's it please review, sorry I didn't build up on the dream much, but things happen, also I hope this chapter was decently long._


	13. Chapter 13: Stealth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Warhammer, or anything else that may appear in the script.**

_Author's Note: This chapter is going to swap off to John's view again._

_Chapter 13: Stealth_

0600 military standard time, on approach to the destroyer Ragnarök

_John clenched his fist in anger, those bastards killed Simmons,_ they actually killed Simmons!

For a while he thought the man was invincible, taking down anything in his path with prejudice, hell, he practically threw a hunter into a wall. There was supposed to be nothing he couldn't handle, yet he got shot in the head by some bird-brained xeno.

His thoughts were interrupted as Karina began reciting status reports and trajectory.

"Sir, we lost P.F.C. Simmons, but as you can see the cruiser is down, other then that no injuries." she reported.

"Good" he heard over the radio,"when can I expect you to board the Ragnarök_?"_

"We're do to Hangar A-17 in about five minutes sir."

"Alright, I'll see you then." he paused before continuing,"expect a full briefing on your next mission."

"Yes sir." with that the she ct the com link.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

0605 hours military time, Hanger A-17 of the destroyer _Ragnarök_

_John exited _ the stolen vehicle as he saw all sorts of marines and sergeants running from place to place getting combat gear and preparing for something, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Capt. Helmsman walking towards him as Karina exited their vehicle.

"Greetings John, how did the mission fair, not too hard I trust?"

John flinched a little but regained his posture,"Like walking through a park."

"Glad to hear it!" he laughed before John asked his own question,"What are the marines doing?"

"They're getting ready to go to the surface, some covenant capital ship managed to break through our defenses and set up in the Sahara quite close to New Mombasa."

"Sir.." Karina spoke for the first time in the entire briefing," perhaps we should send only a small task force with some backup, and have it take out any AA positions that may jeopardize the counter-attack.

"Hmm, very well, but who do you plan on sending?"

"That would be myself, John, and two ODST's ." she replied curtly

"Very well, be ready to hot drop outside the kill zone in 0200 hours."

"Sir yes sir!" she saluted and then began gathering the materials they'd need.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

two hours later

John walked into the pod bay just in time to hear some sergeant giving a speech, curious he turned and listened," Alright Marines listen up! Today we're going into that hell hole to face the enemy, this is what we're gonna do: We will go down there, kick their big hairy asses, and shove our Br's down their throats, you hear me marines?"

"Sir, yes sir!" they said slightly chuckling.

With that they each boarded a respective pod and prepped for the drop.

"Dropping in 5-4-3-2-1" he heard on the intercom

The pods all dropped from their positions in orbit with a speed of about 12 knots, John clutched his harness and prayed the emperor could protect him, there was a large bump and John was unconscious.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the short chappie, im kinda tired right now, but I wanted to update, so here ya have it, also, if any of you are interested in Fathers of War updating soon, **review it**_


	14. Chapter 14: Contact

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo,Warhammer, or anything else from Bungie or games workshop.**

_Author's note: PLZ review each chapter you read so I know if you like it, still John's view Critics for this chapter will be fed to my Gnarloc, I forgot the Ethereal's name, so sue me_

_Chapter 14: Contact

* * *

_

_Outskirts of New Mombasa , 1000 hours military time_

John awoke to the sounds of gunfire and death, "What the fuck hit me, and where the hell am I?" he groaned to himself.

"Err, you're on the outskirts if New Mombasa, you're pod crashed and I guess you didn't brace." he heard nearby.

He turned to the sound and saw a marine, dressed in black armor with a visor in the same color on his helm, the letters ODST were printed on his shoulder guard and the other side had some picture of Terra on it.

"Right, whats our status?' he replied getting a grip.

"Soon as we touched down we were assaulted by the covenant troops, don't have much time for introductions though, we're outnumbered, you still have yourgun_?"_

"Yeah, lets get into it." with that he found a discarded SMS and began firing over the crude barricade that had been set up.

Soon as he raised his head he nearly got pegged, in response he fired a full clip into the nearest sniper, causing most of its cerebral interior to exit its skull.

A few minutes later 136 showed up and gave the covenant hell, the fight was over in less then three minutes after that.

"Where were you?" John asked impatiently.

"My pod went off-course, it took some shots." she replied,"anyway, where's the Nav. point at?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know, I don't have all that tech, and I don't exactly have it uploaded to my brain."

"Oh shit..."

* * *

"Sir!"

Lord Hood looked away from his tactical display to see the technician."

"What?" he replied.

"We've got multiple slip-space ruptures, coming in roughly 200 kilometers away from the Ragnarök."

"WHAT!? Why would covenant gate there!? Its covered by two cruisers and our MAC!"

"I don't know, but this looks like a pretty big fleet."

* * *

Tau Commander Shais O Kai's was now receiving a rather boring report from a technician near him, he and the Tau regiment under his command were stationed at the DNTRC(Demes Northlands Technological Recovery Center) and it was the 18th time for the next tech report.

"Commander, are you listening?"

"What? Oh yes go on." he lied

"Well, as I have previously said, we have received Intel at DNRRC command that the techs have discovered an Eldar webway gate, and it still works!"

"WHAT! How come we aren't being overrun with Eldar then?"

"Thats not the weirdest part, this gate, links to another one in space! Large enough to move a large fleet through!"

"What, do you know how it works, and does the Ethereal know?"

"The report has been recorded and sent to him with all haste, it will take three to four days to reach him on foot in the capital."

"Why on foot?"

"The spaceport was destroyed during a necron assault, they were repelled though, do not fret."

"Wait, I destroyed those blasted caverns!"

"These are stragglers, they are being cleaned up as we speak."

A few days later, Shais O Kai's had received an order from the Ethereal caste to send an expeditionary fleet through the webway gate, with him to command it, it was meant to perform reconnaissance and escape any threats on the other side quickly.

That factor, however, did not mean they were without any arms or ground troopers, in fact Kai's had 30,000 of fire warriors accompany him.

The fleet consisted of seventy carrier ships, twenty heavy destroyers, fifty light cruisers, and ten heavy cruisers, it was credulously, armed to the point it could take out two necron pyramids, as the tau had considered the factor that the Eldar had a trap set.

Kai's was now emerging on the other side of the portal, only to see a massive orbital fight taking place in front of him.

_Author's Note: That all fro now folks, I need at least two more reviews before I'll post next chappie._

_Hope that was a long enough chapter, but I tend to write shorter chapters anyway, so I suppose it was expected._


	15. Chapter 15: Bullets and Photon grenades

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo,Warhammer, or anything else made by Bungie or Games Workshop.**

**(for those who don't know, according to my friend orks are a fungus, and reproduce as such, this is to save confusion.)**

_Author's Note: Stop complaining about short chapters, I try to write longer, but they get shorter when I do, also it is hard to tell how much I actually write with this program,last thing, how would I continue with the Eldar, I'm at a loss with them. /_

_Mathews: Hello? Am I in this quack halo fic anymore_

_John: Shut up, your still here aren't you, so quit bitching to me over the com about the emperor calling me a heretic._

_Mathews: Wait.. what does that have to..._

_Rimsho: STFUYOUTWOMUTHAFUKINIDIOTS I_AMGOINGTORAPEYOUWITHASTEELKATANAIF YOUDONTSTOPBITCHIN.

_Chapter 15: Bullets and Photon grenades_

"_Lieutenant..."_ Lord Hood started.

"Yes sir?"

"Who the hell are those?"

"I don't know, you want me to hail them or..." he was cut short as the station was hacked and the com opened up.

"_Attention humans, we are here to spread the "Greater Good" to this pathetic reach of the universe, in other words, release your claim over this system and pull back, or you will be eliminated."_

_Is this guy serious? Why the hell would someone want to get into a UNSC firefight with covenant involved_, Lord Hood thought.

"And who are you to claim our home world, and take on both us AND the covenant?"

"_Home world? Terra must be some 40 light-years away."_

_Who the hell is this guy._

_I I I I I I I I I II II I I I I I I_

_Several days before._

_Bloodbitz was having the time of his life as he impaled the lizard-man's shield and used it as a grip_ to toss it into the other lizard-man, which apparently was pissed at this as he knocked the now dead comrade off of him, then proceeded in charging Bloodbitz.

Bloodbitz responded, by gutting its exposed stomach as it dried to bring its shield down into his head.

"Take dat ye git!" Bloodbitz yelled almost with enjoyment in the sheer melee about him.

Caring little for the now-dead enemies, Bloodbitz looked for more 'lizard-men', all the while gaining more orks, little by little, until he had about 500 Sluggas behind him.

"Ok boyz, we'z gonna take dis ere' humie city, and any lizad-boyz we find in it, gotz it?" Bloodbitz announced.

"WAAAAAAAAGH!" was his response.

"Right den, lets get on wit it! For Gork, and Mork!"

I I I I I II I I I I II I II I I I I

John was having a hard time, turns out, his 'commanding officer' had no idea where they were supposed to be, a Tau fleet just arrived in orbit and began sending landing parties down, and the result was a 3-way battle within New Mombasa, while he was who knows where fighting Covenant Xenos in an attempt to reach the frontline, with only 5 marines and a Spartan to help.

He was currently in a firefight with 5 'Elites' and about 20or so 'Grunts'.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as several rapidly fired plasma shots spun just past his head.

He dodged to his right from the fire to land beside a poor marine who had just 'become one' with a plasma grenade.

"Crap." he said as he lunged away from the explosion and fell into unconsciousness.

I I I I II I I I I I II I I I II I I I

136 watched John dodge the explosion only long enough to see he was alive before turning and gunning down 12 grunts with her M-36 and dodging from return fire coming off of a gold elite.

"Must not be my day." she said unenthusiastically as she turned and gunned down the Elite that attempted her demise, receiving a barrage of plasma shots, at least 5 of them charged.

She ducked in cover to avoid as much as possible while looking at her shield indicator, 43, can't take too much of that.

With that noted she resumed the fight by chucking several, previously discarded, frags into the enemy formation.

II I I I I I I I I I I I I I I II I

Fleet Commander Ales Akauli al-ez ak-all-e listened to this 'Tau' Commander's preachings of the _Greater Good,_ as honestly, he was bored and had nearly nothing else to do, while the Tau were formidable opponents, they were engaged with the humans above their home world, Earth. His fleet was taking the chance to do much needed repairs and etc. inside of the resulting gray zone. His thoughts were interrupted as a young, blue-clad elite reported to him.

"Ship Master, the _Tau _ are once again hailing us for a ceasefire, our response?"

"We will decline unless the hirearchs say otherwise."

"Of course Ship Master." the Elite responded.

I II I I I I I I I I I I I I I II

"Commander, the Covenant has declined again."

Kai's sighed, there was no avoiding conflict here.

"Very well, continue the hailing until we receive open hostilities from them, at that point we are to cease communications and treat them as hostiles, understood?"

"Of course."

"Also I want you to send word back to the Ethereal caste on the findings here. After that I hope to end hostilities here and explore this region."

"Understood."

_Author's Notes: Sorry for the overdue update, but I've had too many ideas to think straight, again, this is a short chapter, but I worked harder on it then most and tried to get more into the story so it flows better. No garuntees, I need you to clarify that._

_Also I'm debating what will happen with Tau, any ideas are welcome._


	16. Chapter 16: Moira ek Lypoumai

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Halo,Warhammer, or anything else made by Bungie or Games Workshop.**

Author's Note: _Sorry for the,again, overdue update. I've been trying to find out what to do with this story. My mind is drawing a blank so this is the best I can do for you. This is going to show you what Mathews and MC have been up to. Just so you know, they have almost continued into the regret portion of the story... quite obviously._

_Chapter 16: Moira ek Lypoumai_

_Mathews _remained stoic as the three marines accompanying him on the gondola grimaced and, sometimes even, lost their lunch-rations. The ride was smooth for the most part, and Mathews hoped it would remain that way. The other space-marines had been taken back to the _Enamberclad _to participate in some sort of mass insurgence to a place called _The Library. T_hough he knew he would inevitably be facing heavy enemy resistance soon, he was actually starting to get bored. That was, however, only until their gondola met another at half-way and all hell broke lose.

From the newcomer, a swarm of drones jettisoned into the air and began firing rapid bursts from their plasma pistols mowing down a marine before they got to bear and began spraying lead into the swarm thinning its numbers until there were only a few left taking pot-shots from on the walls. Mathews ignored them and saved his bolter fire for the four elites with jet-packs that were joining the fray. He brought his bolter to bare and fired off a burst of bolter-shells into an elite that was dumb enough to land back-face in front of him. The explosive shells detonated in a series of small explosions ripping through the elites shielding like it wasn't even there and turning it into a gory mess on the floor.

Mathews then turned his attention to another elite sneaking up behind the master chief who was meleeing another elite with his shotgun. Mathews fired into the potential ambusher turning him to ribbons as Master Chief fired a blast from his shotgun knocking out his foes shields, then smacked it into the face with the butt of his gun. Quickly and efficiently, dispatching it to the floor. After dealing with the elite Master Chief replaced his shotgun with a battle-rifle on his back and fired nine lead bullets into a drone harassing the marines. Mathews wasted no time in locating the last elite positioned atop the gondola getting ready to jump onto an unsuspecting Master Chief, who was busy with his own prey of three drones hovering about the other gondola.

As soon as it jumped Mathews fired a prolonged burst of bolter shells into it sending the vile xeno into the deep abyss that was the ocean below it. As the 'marines', as Mathews had learned to call them, finished mopping up the remaining drones, the gondolas started moving again.

Mathews took a look at the relatively small complex it was taking them to. It was shaped like a small triangular prism with several indents to the sides forming a set of 'ribs'. At the front was a relatively large platform that had a set of stairs leading to a higher level with two plasma cannons stationed on it. He did a head count and found five sleeping 'grunts', four patrolling 'jackals', and two 'grunts' stationed on the turrets and quite awake. All in all, it seemed a pitiful resistance to Mathews, but he knew better and suspected reinforcements hidden within the complex.

As the gondola came within range, the plasma cannons opened up pelting it with superheated energy. Mathews produced a frag grenade from unknown origins and threw it into the massing covenant tearing them to pieces. While they recovered he charged firing his bolter into the unshielded area beneath the plasma turrets killing the grunts within, before turning his attention to the jackal left standing, who had bunkered up behind a slarge piece of ruined fortification on the raised area. Seeing his opportunity as the creature rose to take a pot-shot on the humans harassing it with near-constant fire, Mathews fired his bolter into it shield causing several to shells to deflect before punching through and beheading it in a mess of purple gore. With the jackal gone, the grunts started running around in circles and seemingly random directions, not that most weren't already, but the ones who weren't were now.

The marines and Master chief fired into the tangled mess of grunts wiping their pathetic existence from the universe. After mopping up the grunts, they proceeded into the complex in order to meet a swarm of drones firing needlers and plasma pistols into them quickly killing the marines before they could find cover. The Master Chief and Mathews opened fire with their battle-rifle and bolter taking out nearly three-quarters of the enemy before having to find cover.

They seemed t come to an understanding as the chief tossed an unprimed frag grenade to him while pulling out his own and counting down on his left hand facing Mathews.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2'

"1.."

The threw the grenades into the midst of the drones sending shrapnel everywhere while jumping from behind cover and firing their assorted sets of munition into the swarm murdering it without remorse. They continued pegging drones from the walls and assorted places as they went down, finishing the last bug off as with several chips and burns on Mathews' armor and the chief's shields at 1 percent.

They approached the center of the room which had a very deep shaft running into what was assumed to be the lake. Only to hear an elevator begin raising. Even from this distance they could see the three jackal shields ignited and facing what was assumed to be the entrance to the elevator. They took positions to the side of the assumed door and waited for it to finish rising.

As soon as the doors opened Mathews charged in with his battle-knife drawn slitting the throat of a surprised jackal while turning and cutting another's gun-arm off. The master chief pegged the jackal with his shotgun as Mathews cut off the shield arm of the last jackal before striking it with a bone-crunching kick into the wall.

Master chief then approached the terminal at the far side, paused a moment, and activated it sending them into the abyss below.

Author's Note: That's it for now, sorry R&R. Also sorry for the lack of dialog, but there wasn't really anywhere to put it.


End file.
